Mercúrio ao Pôr do Sol
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Sobre tudo que o destino de Vulcano fez acontecer na vida de Hikaru Sulu. #Chekov/Sulu
1. Capítulo Um

**Título:** _Mercúrio ao Pôr do Sol_

**Sumário: **_Sobre tudo que o destino de Vulcano fez acontecer na vida de Hikaru Sulu._

**Shipper:** _Chekov/Sulu. Não por agora.  
_

**Spoilers: **_De todo o filme novo, necessário. Uso também umas poucas coisas da série clássica e da novel _Kobayashi Maru_, mas que não tem que ter assitido nem lido pra entender.  
_

**Bichice: **_ Gi pela betagem generosa e amor, Bruna pelo incentivo e amor, Mary pelas ameaças e amor. D&D por existir e amor, Cris por ser quem é e amor. Myiamoto Kano por ter tatuado o Ryuu. Dona Subaru por ter tecladinho tátil e amor.  
Considerem essa fic um presente pra vocês. (L) -q  
_

**NA: **_Essa fic vem sido escrita há um tempinho, já, coisa de semanas. E estou postando esse primeiro capítulo para me incentivar a escrever o resto HAHAHAAHAH _

_Não tenho nem idéia de quantos capítulos serão. Final da semana que vem o segundo deve chegar por aqui; sintam-se livres pra me lembrar que prometi isso.  
_

-

* * *

-

**Mercúrio ao Pôr do Sol**

-

Hikaru Sulu possuía um nome japonês e feições japonesas. Ele já tinha acostumado; tudo que esperavam dele é que fosse absolutamente japonês. Mas ele era americano, californiano, com suas ascendências filipinas bem marcadas a quem soubesse procurar.

Não sabia mais que duas palavras em japonês, mais do que três figuras de origami. Nunca pisara no Japão, tampouco nas Filipinas. Lutava esgrima e não kendô. E quando servia de ponto de referência ("a loira ali perto do japonês") apenas sorria. Quando perguntavam se ele não era um pouco moreno demais pra um japonês, ria um pouco mais abertamente. Não se importava.

-

Ver Vulcano explodir tivera um forte impacto em todos os tripulantes da Enterprise. Clara e obviamente o mais afetado foi Spock, mas mesmo que em menor grau, todos sentiram.

Isso foi particularmente perceptível quando a nave voltou para a Base de São Francisco e, ainda mais, quando todos desceram à Terra. Chekov foi o único a ser recebido pela família; seus pais idosos estavam lá, de braços abertos, algaraviando em russo para receber o único filho - que parecia mal acreditar que eles estavam vivos e inteiros.

Os outros passaram o mais rápido possível pelos alojamentos (e pelos funerais) e foram aproveitar os poucos dias de folga. Sulu pensou no soldo extra e nas bonificações que recebera, e decidiu levar os pais para uma viagem – Filipinas e Japão.

Raízes.

-

Na metade japonesa dessa pequena viagem que Sulu adquiriu sua primeira espada antiga. Infelizmente não teve a pequena fortuna necessária para uma autêntica espada samurai, mas comprou uma bela réplica feita na segunda metade do século XXI, por si só uma cara raridade.

Também encomendou um desenho em um especialista em tatuagens antigas. Escolheu um num estilo que, lhe disseram, era usado apenas pelas facções criminosas no Japão. Não importava muito – a despeito do que seu bisavô provavelmente diria era extremamente bonito. O rapaz desenhista lhe fez um dragão azul detalhado, com uma expressão séria e tranqüila; Sulu lhe pediu estrelas e elas lhes foram feitas, pontos brancos espalhados entre as escamas.

O rapaz pareceu desapontado ao saber que o desenho viraria um quadro e não uma tatuagem. Sulu lhe explicou com um sorriso que era um militar, não era assim tão fácil. Pagou e foi embora, divagando sobre em qual ponto do seu quarto na nave colocaria o quadro.

-

A metade filipina da viagem foi o que fez com que Sulu mudasse de idéia. O show turístico incluía uma apresentação teatral do que teria sido o ritual da primeira tatuagem de um jovem. Disseram que a tatuagem guardava poderes mágicos, e seu pai lhe contou histórias muito antigas sobre tudo isso, histórias que a avó de seu pai ouvira do avô de sua mãe e o jovem tenente nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Na manhã seguinte Sulu abriu comunicação com São Francisco, para conversar sobre a idéia da tatuagem. Contou sobre Vulcano e sobre todos os seus motivos reais; a permissão veio com a ordem de que a fizesse num local ao menos sanitário.

Todo o resto da viagem foi ocupado com as sessões. Não doía nada, e não deveria ser demorado mesmo que fosse complexo, mas a tatuadora quis fazer os detalhes à mão. E sua mãe quis palpitar em todo o processo.

Dragão azul e estrelas, por toda a extensão de suas costas. Ficou muito bonito, e seus pais ficaram especialmente orgulhosos.

– Meu planeta nunca vai me deixar, agora – Sulu disse como num segredo para seus pais, que sorriram em compreensão. Sua mãe se colocou nas pontas dos pés e se aproximou de seu ouvido para responder.

– Nem nós.

-

Voltar pra São Francisco foi quase estranho. Cada vez mais, Sulu se sentia olhando aquilo tudo como se tivesse olhos diferentes agora, como se fosse outra pessoa. E era; quem sabe.

O dia da reapresentação perante a Frota Estelar chegou rápido demais e demorou muito a chegar, ao mesmo tempo. Todos os que serviram a bordo da Enterprise o acolheram como _um deles_ e se emocionaram com o momento em que receberam as comendas de honra e os postos oficiais, de volta para a nave que cada um ali considerava sua por direito.

Sulu percebeu que sentira falta de verdade daquelas pessoas.

Depois do evento oficial houve uma festa oficial, e depois dela a esperada festa não-oficial. A tripulação da Enterprise fechou um bar não muito longe da Academia e foi a melhor festa na qual Sulu esteve em sua vida. Especialmente porque, curiosamente, não aconteceu nenhuma briga, e porque, quando estava quase amanhecendo, Chekov o puxou pra dançar. Era uma coisa pequena e boba, um adolescente querendo se divertir e arrastando Sulu com ele.

Mas, dançando, Chekov tocou rapidamente as costas de Sulu; foi a primeira pessoa a tocar sua tatuagem recém-feita. Uma coisa pequena e boba; importante.

-

Seus pais estavam lá, junto com todas as outras famílias, no dia em que voltaram para a nave. Sua mãe lhe deu todos os conselhos possíveis, a maioria deles variações de "não coma nada em planetas estranhos" e seu pai sussurrou um rápido "não mostre a tatuagem pra ninguém que não importe, e vê se volta".

Ninguém que não importe. Sulu achou esse conselho algo equivalente a "não faça sexo aleatoriamente com pessoas estranhas", o que de certa forma parecia com o conselho da sua mãe. Pensando nisso, estava rindo quando viu – dentre todas as pessoas – os pais de Chekov se aproximarem deles.

Papai Chekov era albino, alto e idoso. Mamãe Chekov era idosa e baixa, tinha sardas e olhos claros, e Chekov-filho se parecia muito com ela. Ele, aliás, não estava por perto; conversava animadamente com a mãe de Kirk.

Era um sotaque ainda mais forte que o do filho, o que a senhora Chekov tinha. Mas o senhor Chekov falava um surpreendente inglês perfeito, apenas com os erres mais arrastados. Conversaram com os Sulu por uns 15 minutos, se mostrando adoráveis e simpáticos. Falaram sobre como seus filhos eram jovens para se jogarem nessa forma no espaço, mas como se sentiam orgulhosos também.

Sulu admirava aquelas quatro pessoas. Porque duvidava muito que, algum dia, chegaria a permitir que seus filhos ou filhas servissem à Frota e, principalmente, saíssem correndo todo tipo de perigo galáxia afora. E teve ainda mais certeza disso quando a senhora Chekov apoiou a mão em seu braço e lhe contou algumas coisas sobre o filho, sobre como ele não gostava de ficar sozinho e como ela esperava que ele conseguisse bons amigos, que cuidassem dele.

E mais ainda quando viu que o sorriso que o jovem alferes direcionou a ele, quando se aproximou sob o som da última chamada para se despedir dos pais, dizia a mesma coisa.

-

Pisar na USS Enterprise novamente foi como voltar para casa, de uma forma que Sulu nunca imaginou que seria. Seus laços com a Terra estavam menos dolorosos porque estavam mais fortes, ou algo assim, ele não queria pensar muito porque era simplesmente o bastante.

Para seu primeiro turno de folga marcou de almoçar com Uhura. Tinham tido duas ou três conversas sérias e íntimas durante o tempo que se conheciam, e agora Sulu gostava de pensar nela como uma amiga. Como tal, queria-e-não-queria falar da tatuagem com ela, porque queria falar disso com alguém tanto quanto queria guardar pra si mesmo. E um almoço seria tempo o bastante para decidir.

Conversaram sobre algumas poucas amenidades antes de Uhura dar um suspiro triste.

– Voltar para a Terra foi estranho.

– É. – Sulu respondeu – Nossa casa nunca mais vai ser nosso lugar. Não depois de tudo isso aqui.

Ela sorriu em assentimento e voltaram a falar sobre a incompetência do sintetizador em emular curry. Um pouco depois ela murmurou que Spock talvez fosse _um pouco demais _ou _um pouco de menos_ e ela se sentia um tanto confusa agora. Sulu segurou a mão dela, querendo transmitir a força infinda que ele sentia agora, mas sem saber como. Pareceu bastar – ela riu baixinho e eles foram para assuntos amenos novamente.

Não falou sobre a tatuagem. Ela já tinha as próprias questões para pensar, afinal.

-

Via de regra, a não ser que tivesse marcado alguma coisa com Uhura, almoçava com Chekov. Tinham sido próximos desde que se conheceram e a convivência mútua apenas aumentava. O que tinha dois lados; por um lado, era ótimo, ele era inteligentíssimo e uma ótima companhia, afinal. Por outro, ele era particularmente atraente aos olhos de Sulu, com seus olhos claros e sua boca vermelha, o que era bastante inconveniente.

Especialmente na fase que Sulu estava – se auto-definiria como apaixonado por si mesmo, pelo seu posto numa nave importante, suas raízes e sua liberdade – não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento. E não tiraria o menino de sua cápsula de inocência e fofura por qualquer coisa de uma noite. Fosse essa cápsula uma ilusão ou não.

E, como se guardasse-e-não-guardasse aquilo tudo como um segredo, ele sorria para o garoto.

-

Eles discutiam bastante, embora sempre amigavelmente. Sulu gostava daqueles pequenos fóruns sobre física e, conforme aprendia mais sobre o amigo, temperava as discussões com coisas da vida pessoal deles – como quando qualquer embate sobre combates que citasse explosões terminava em um comentário brincalhão sobre o conturbado Kobayashi Maru de Chekov.

Esse costume sempre resultava em no rosto jovem tingido de vermelho, as orelhas queimando, sussurros insultuosos em russo chispante. E no riso baixinho de Sulu, metálico e indulgente, denunciando que seu pretenso segredo, pouco a pouco, escapava por entre seus dedos.

* * *

**Continua.**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**N.A.**: Sim, atrasei duzentos anos, shame on me, e pra previnir novos atrasos não vou prometer nada dessa vez. (?)

E sim, chap ligeiramente mais curto, mas a culpa não é minha. É do Sulu, ele só faz o que quer.

Não se enganem, a fic jamais terá um plot. Mas terá slash, prometo.

Todo meu amor pra Gi pela betagem e pra Mary que é linda demais pra ser verdade. (L)

-

* * *

**Mercúrio ao Pôr do Sol**

**-  
**

**Capítulo Dois**

-

Quando chegou a vez de Sulu fazer o primeiro check-up médico a bordo da Enterprise, quase pensou em fugir, dar um jeito, uma desculpa, morrer, talvez.

Ele só podia imaginar o quanto o Doutor McCoy falaria quando visse a tatuagem.

Uma vez lá, Sulu tirou a camisa já esperando o pior, mas o doutor não comentou nada quando viu suas costas. O canto de sua boca tremeu levemente, denunciando nervosismo, mas nada além disso. Logicamente não durou muito.

– Você fez isso aí na Terra, eu espero. – McCoy comentou, parecendo algo entre bravo e seriamente preocupado, ainda que fingisse tranqüilidade.

– Sim, doutor McCoy. Nas Filipinas. – Sulu respondeu sorrindo. O médico sorriu de volta, de uma forma ligeira e não-feliz, algo como um rápido mostrar de dentes, mas sorriu.

– E com laser, suponho. – continuou no mesmo tom. Quando Sulu não respondeu de imediato, sua expressão ganhou sérios tons assustadores. – E não com métodos selvagens de agulhas e tintas de procedência desconhecida perfurando sua pele e sujando seu sangue com todo tipo de doenças e infecções, sendo a mais suave o tifo alpha-centuriano, que poderá contaminar até seus bisnetos, arrastando quatro gerações para delírios de febre até a morte mais lenta e dolorosa já imaginada.

Sulu fez o possível pra não se assustar. Quando não conseguiu, sorriu.

– Eu faço todos os exames que o senhor quiser, Doutor McCoy.

McCoy respondeu com uma cara tão brava que era quase um sorriso do avesso.

– Claro que faz! Como se fosse ousar.

-

Na hora do jantar, Chekov parou pra observar as luzes da nave baixando quando o ciclo noturno começou, esquecido de continuar a comer. O tom de verde dos seus olhos mudava conforme a luz mudava, era bonito.

Ele disse alguma coisa em russo, e Sulu se pegou indeciso entre perguntar ou não o que ele tinha dito. Não precisou. Chekov olhou nos seus olhos, sério e solene, e disse, tropeçando levemente nas palavras.

– Essa coisa toda de viver é um pouco solitária demais.

Sulu não soube o que responder, mas sabia que concordava. Assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo uma dor pequena no peito. Quis abraçar Chekov, mas não era hora nem lugar.

– É. É mesmo.

-

Sua mãe mandou uma comunicação contando todas as pequenas novidades de casa. Uma amiga de infância de Sulu estava grávida, a mesa da sala tinha quebrado, estava ventando um pouco demais para o gosto das avencas, sentimos-sua-falta. Seu pai falou um pouquinho também, sobre resultados dos campeonatos de vela e perguntou da tatuagem.

A resposta que Sulu mandou dizia que Hikaru era um ótimo nome para qualquer bebê e que podiam dizer isso à futura mamãe; que mesas eram baratas, que era só colocar as avencas dentro de casa (num lugar com luz), e que sentia-falta-também; que seu bisavô certamente velejava melhor que o campeão, que a tatuagem estava totalmente cicatrizada e não dando nenhum sinal de lhe dar poderes mágicos.

Não tendo o hábito de dividir essas coisas, não falou nada da inquietação pequena que lhe tomara o coração desde as palavras de Chekov. Talvez isso pudesse ser lido na sua voz, mas também não tentou emular nada diferente.

Também não contou sobre a consulta com McCoy – a parte do tifo alpha-centuriano poderia assustar, apesar dos exames terem dado negativo. E, afinal, era uma história para dividir com Uhura ou Chekov, quando chegasse a hora.

Em breve.

-

Acordar às sete e meia, tomar banho, cuidar das plantas, se apresentar na ponte às nove em ponto, deixar o posto às dezessete. Jantar e, três vezes por semana, fazer exercícios de esgrima com o amador da vez, que tentaria aprender e desistiria no primeiro arranhão.

Chekov, que fazia o turno junto com ele e tinha essas abençoadas horas livres no começo da noite, andava rondando esses treinos, de vez em quando. Sulu tentou convidá-lo para praticar, mas o garoto declinou com um sorriso todas as vezes.

Sulu pensou em dizer que sentia alguma timidez por Chekov, pelo menos uma vez por semana, aparecer desse jeito e assisti-lo treinar. Mas seria mentira e seria só pra ter alguma coisa pra dizer, então ele apenas ria e balançava a cabeça num _tsc_ divertido e exasperado.

-

Quando Uhura apareceu para assistir ao treino, olhos obviamente inchados e vermelhos de choro, Sulu parou tudo imediatamente. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, organizou as próprias coisas e foi encontrá-la, pegando-a pela mão com carinho até chegarem aos alojamentos dele.

Sentaram-se na cama, e Uhura começou a chorar no mesmo instante. Sulu a abraçou, fazendo pequenos sons de "tá tudo bem, passou". Uhura entremeava frases como "sempre eu que tenho que fazer concessões e não posso nem reclamar, porque a mãe dele morreu e eu nunca tenho coragem de chorar perto dele e é tão..." com outras como "ele é um idiota", e Sulu sabia que provavelmente não era nada além de uma crise pequena.

Quando ela parou de chorar, pelo menos um pouco, ele sorriu pra ela.

– Agora respira fundo, três vezes, e me conta tudo desde o começo.

Ela contou. Uma épica riqueza de detalhes, às vezes parando pra pensar na tradução de uma palavra que existia apenas em klingon e era exatamente o que representava a situação, às vezes ameaçando voltar a chorar.

Como Sulu temia, era uma briga boba dela com Spock, por motivos bobos, essas coisas que casal fazem normalmente. Quando ela terminou de contar já parecia se sentir bem melhor. Ele sintetizou sorvete e gim tônica pra ambos e colocou um filme qualquer – um lançamento que deveria ser romântico e bobo, e no final a mocinha morreu e Uhura voltou a chorar. Sulu providenciou mais sorvete, e mais gim tônica.

Se tivesse que contar pra alguém, Sulu diria que foi coagido a dizer tudo que disse depois. Sendo ou não verdade, o certo é que ele contou a Uhura sobre seu interesse por Chekov. Contou que tinha a ver com os cachos acobreados de seu cabelo, mas muito mais com os olhos que mudavam de cor conforme as luzes da nave, as discussões sobre física, aquela frase sobre solidão, e ao mesmo tempo com nada disso.

– _Interesse_, Hikaru? – Uhura riu, manchando a ponta do nariz dele com sorvete – A mim mais parece que você está completamente apaixonado.

Ele riu muito mais alto do que a situação pedia, e talvez já fosse o gim falando por ele. Nunca fora muito forte pra bebidas. Deu de ombros.

– E se estiver? Isso não me obriga a nada, eu não quero entrar em um relacionamento agora.

– Aposto que você não resiste nem mais duas semanas – ela respondeu, rindo ainda mais.

Uma campainha soou baixinho alertando que estavam ultrapassando o limite de ruído recomendado para o horário. Uhura aproveitou para ir, não sem antes abraçá-lo bem forte e agradecer baixinho.

– Converse com ele, Nyota. – ele sussurrou, pensando que era muito melhor em dar conselhos que em segui-los.

– Eu vou. Acho que vou dar uma passada no quarto dele agora, ele não vai gostar mas não quero adiar a conversa. – ela sorriu, aparentemente refeita – E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

-

A decisão de fazer uma nova tatuagem veio assim que percebeu o dragão como totalmente cicatrizado. Agora seria uma planta, tinha que ser; era apenas questão de escolher qual, aonde, e como. Passava todo o tempo livre olhando fotos que colecionara das próprias plantas desde a infância, tentando decidir.

Sentia-se livre da obrigação e do peso de um significado, uma justificativa. Suas costas já carregavam o peso do seu mundo – todo o resto seria por amor.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *


	3. Capítulo Três

_Coração pra Gi, pro Cris, pra Bruna, pra quem lê, pra quem deixa review, e um coração maior ainda pra Mary. (L)_

_Caso alguém não saiba, PADD é uma espécie de computador portátil. E esse chap cita alguma coisa da novelização, mas não fas falta se você não leu._

-

* * *

**Mercúrio ao Pôr do Sol**

**Capítulo Três**

-

Espaço, suor, medo, fogo, espada, sangue verde, Kirk, queda, dor.

Quando Sulu deu por si estava com o corpo erguido da cama, apoiado nos cotovelos, arfando e ensopado de suor. O mesmo pesadelo. Ele não tinha perguntado, porque não é o tipo de coisa que se pergunte, mas sempre achou que o capitão Kirk tinha os mesmos sonhos.

_Matar pessoas._ Não deveria ser um problema, ele era um militar e isso fazia parte das obrigações que tomara para si ao se alistar. E eram _inimigos_, iriam matá-lo sem hesitar, estavam matando seu irmão-em-armas. Não havia motivo racional para os pesadelos, para às vezes ter relances de sangue verde manchando as próprias mãos.

(O curioso é que, por mais que fossem seus dedos comandando parte das armas da _Enterprise_, os romulanos que estavam na explosão da Nerada nunca incomodavam seus pesadelos. Sulu evitava pensar no que isso significava.)

Plataforma, romulanos, Olsen, fogo, queda, Vulcano.

Dor.

Mas Sulu também lembrava vividamente (e de vez em quando isso aparecia no sonho, também) da felicidade ao sentir-se transportado, ao cair em segurança na sala de teletransporte da Enterprise sob os gritos alegres de Chekov. Lembrava que por pouco não beijara Kirk, naquele momento, tendo sido impedido por um repentino retorno do bom senso. Ainda lamentava que este não tivesse demorado apenas um pouco mais.

E era sempre esse pensamento que o fazia sorrir e espantava pra longe o pesadelo.

-

O primeiro café-da-manhã que tomou com Chekov, por uma simples coincidência de encontrá-lo na fila do sintetizador de alimentos, virou um mar de burburinhos por toda a nave. Porque tanto quanto jantar juntos e Chekov assistir a treinos de esgrima, tomar café-da-manhã se tornou rapidamente algo que faziam sempre. Uma intervenção doce na eterna rotina, ou uma rotina doce entre as eternas intervenções.

Passar no deck de baixo, bater na porta, saudar o colega de quarto (alto, louro, nem bonito nem feio, gentil, sempre de pijamas quando Sulu chegava porque não tomava café no refeitório na esperança de dormir um pouco mais), assistir Chekov colocar as botas apressadamente, e irem para o refeitório.

No final da primeira semana de cafés-da-manhã eles já tinham estabelecido uma série de jogos, ao contrário da conversa descompromissada dos jantares. O preferido era a Equação Obrigatória: eles deveriam usar alguma equação específica no decorrer do período de trabalho, de forma visível e comprovável, mesmo que para algo inútil. Na manhã seguinte discutiam se o modo usado era válido ou não – e nunca seria válido se Chekov colocasse a nave em risco, mesmo que remotamente. Era um procedimento de segurança; Sulu _conhecia _Chekov e sabia bem o quanto o garoto gostava de ganhar.

Às vezes os jantares, mesmo que acompanhados de outros colegas de tripulação, eram tomados por sorrisos cúmplices que viravam risadas quando se olhavam nos olhos. Era apenas ansiedade, porque fazia parte do jogo não conversar sobre ele à noite, e sim apenas na hora do café. Claro que não parecia haver motivo algum para os sorrisos a quem observasse, e foi especialmente por isso que eles começaram a ser tratados como um casal por todos a bordo da nave.

Sulu percebeu, claro, e sabia que Chekov também tinha percebido. Porque às vezes eles sorriam e riam, entre olhares, e não tinha nada a ver com o jogo.

-

Sulu rabiscava um desenho no PADD, esperando Chekov para jantar. Um dragão, muito mais estilizado e mal desenhado que o das suas costas, envolto de um mar de tinta azul salpicado de pontinhos brancos que supostamente eram estrelas.

Ele nem viu o capitão Kirk sentando à sua frente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a mão no queixo, e olhando o desenho. Quando percebeu, não chegou a se assustar, e sorriu.

– Capitão. – cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso.

– Sulu. – Kirk respondeu, também sorrindo. Apontou para o desenho. – É um dragão?

– Sim, hum, é. – Sulu confirmou, repentinamente envergonhado por não saber desenhar muito bem.

– Um dragão entre as estrelas. Mais ou menos como a _Enterprise_. – ambos sorriram, e Sulu fez um gesto de "mais ou menos". Kirk continuou. – É a sua tatuagem, não é?

Okay, Sulu pensou, Doutor McCoy. Mas por que McCoy contara sobre isso ao capitão? Não deveria parecer importante a mais ninguém. Por outro lado, era _Kirk_, e não adiantava fingir que não havia satisfação alguma em dividir isso com aquele com quem dividira a _batalha_ e a _queda_. E com quem acreditava dividir os pesadelos também, quem sabe.

– É sim, senhor.

– Disseram para mim que é uma tatuagem realmente bonita. – Kirk colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sulu. – Caso precise conversar ou qualquer coisa, Sulu. É só vir falar comigo.

Sulu assentiu, agradecendo. Kirk pareceu se preparar para levantar, mas Sulu segurou a mão apoiada em seu ombro.

– Kirk, você tem... sonhos? Com aquele dia?

– Tenho. – Kirk suspirou de forma um tanto dramática; combinava com ele. – Mas apesar de tudo, devo confessar que gosto da parte de reviver as batalhas. E da que vencemos, ao final.

Sorrindo abertamente, Sulu soltou a mão do capitão, que se levantou. Entendera o que Kirk queria dizer – se a vitória não fosse o importante, para que teriam lutado? Era só uma questão de tempo.

– Obrigado.

– Não há de quê, Sulu. – Kirk respondeu. Virou as costas, mas voltou. – E, a propósito, sobre o alferes Chekov...

– ...não há nada entre mim e o alferes Chekov, capitão. – continuou Sulu, prevendo divertido o que Kirk diria.

– Ah, não? – Kirk sorriu. – Acredito que saiba que não _haverá_ necessidade de esconder ou se justificar, embora eu fosse gostar de ser informado.

Sulu registrou o uso do verbo no futuro incondicional. Bem, ao menos Kirk não acreditava que estivesse mentindo.

– Será um prazer, capitão.

– Imagino que será, tenente. – Kirk sorriu, e Sulu sorriu de volta, ligeiramente exasperado e com vontade de rir alto. – Agora, com licença.

Assim que Kirk se afastou, Sulu riu baixinho e voltou a atenção para o desenho. Estava feio, considerou, mas continuou rabiscando o céu e marcando estrelas no guardanapo.

-

Durante o jantar, Chekov falava sobre a nova forma de se ver as equações de dobra e teleporte, trazida por Scott. Era visível o quanto admirava o engenheiro-chefe, sobre quem que Sulu na verdade não tinha uma opinião formada; era um engenheiro genial, é claro, mas era quase impossível vê-lo sem pensar no engenheiro-chefe Olsen, no fogo, nos romulanos e na queda. Era estranho.

Afastando esses pensamentos, Sulu divagou um pouco sobre se seria válida ou não a forma como usara a equação de hoje. Trapaceara um pouco, e torcia pra que Chekov percebesse quando avaliassem no dia seguinte, porque não queria ter que confessar.

– Você não está me ouvindo, certo? – a voz cheia do sotaque adorável cortou seus pensamentos, e Sulu ergueu os olhos para encontrar os olhos claramente insultados de Chekov.

– Não, Pavel, não estou. – sorriu, desarmando um pouco o alferes. Lembrou de um dos primeiros diálogos que tiveram, na ponte, e decidiu mentir um pouco. – Estava pensando naquele seminário que eu fiquei de pegar com você, se lembra?

– Claro que sim! – o olhar rude de Chekov se dissolveu num sorriso. – Aquele curso avançado sobre técnicas de evasão. Mas por que está pensando nisso agora?

Sulu prendeu a respiração por um segundo antes de soltá-la num suspiro. Certo. Não era bem um agora-ou-nunca, mas seria agora, e ponto.

– É que eu lembrei que você nunca foi ao meu quarto... E pensei que essa poderia ser uma boa desculpa para convidá-lo.

Chekov derrubou o copo que estava segurando, fazendo com que todos no refeitório olhassem para ele. Obviamente isso fez com que corasse ainda mais, e assumisse o ar solene de sempre que estava envergonhado, em contraste com o largo sorriso de Sulu. Só quando voltou de ter enxugado o chão e pego o copo inquebrável de debaixo da mesa que Chekov respondeu, absurdamente vermelho e sério.

– Às vinte e uma estarei lá, tenente.

Sulu se concentrou em não rir quando concordou, milésimos de segundo antes de Chekov sair andando apressado e sumir pela porta do corredor. As pessoas o olhavam, curiosas, talvez acreditando que tinha sido uma briga de casal.

C-a-s-a-l. Ca-sal. Casal. Soava terrivelmente bem, Sulu considerou, enquanto levantava e se dirigia para o quarto. Tomar um banho, pensar, e esperar que o tempo passasse bem rápido até as nove da noite.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *


	4. Capítulo Quatro

* * *

**Mercúrio ao Pôr do Sol**

**Capítulo Quatro**

-

O café-da-manhã no dia seguinte não teve nenhum dos jogos habituais, e Sulu e Chekov sequer falaram sobre as equações que tinham ou não usado no turno de trabalho anterior, ou definiram um novo objetivo para o turno seguinte. Chekov queria falar sobre a tatuagem.

Não que Sulu tenha se surpreendido com a curiosidade de Chekov, na verdade até que tinha sido curioso o garoto não ter falado disso durante a noite.

Não que eles tivessem _falado_ muito durante a noite.

-

Nesse mesmo dia a Enterprise encontrou seu primeiro grande problema, e deveriam salvar um planeta em perigo. Sulu se manteve calmo e se esforçou o máximo que pôde para ajudar a resolver. Pensamentos sobre a explosão de Vulcano não deixaram sua mente nem por um instante, mas nada deu errado desta vez. Uhura riu quando anunciou que estava tudo bem, e Sulu pôde soltar a respiração. Não haveria mortes, nem a culpa pouco lógica, nem os pesadelos; o planeta estava bem.

Pouco antes do fim do seu turno, Sulu parou a nave nas docas de uma base estelar, o real destino dela e onde deveria ter chegado algumas horas antes. Sulu imaginou que poderia descer um pouco, sair um pouco da nave, beber alguma coisa. Quando pensou em pedir permissão para o capitão, sentiu Chekov tocando seu braço.

– Vamos descer? – ele perguntou sorrindo, o sotaque rasgando a garganta. – Eu já pedi licença pra irmos.

Antes que pudesse lembrar de evitar, Sulu olhou para Kirk em busca de confirmação. Encontrou no rosto do Capitão um sorriso bonito que poderia ser colocado exatamente na fronteira entre a condescendência e a diversão maliciosa. Claro.

Sentindo-se corar e tentando olhar para qualquer outra coisa, Sulu acabou vendo o sorriso enorme que Uhura nem tentava disfarçar. E antes que visse a expressão de vitória e de _eu te disse que você não resistiria_ no rosto de mais alguém (ninguém mais ali deveria saber, ou se importar, mas Sulu só conseguia irracionalmente pensar _não olhe para Spock, não olhe pra Spock, não olhe..._), Sulu segurou a mão de Chekov para saírem logo da nave.

– Você acha que eles já sabem? – questionou Chekov assim que eles viraram o primeiro corredor, mal escondendo um certo orgulho, uma certa felicidade na voz.

Sem saber direito o que responder, Sulu apenas sorriu e o beijou rapidamente antes de continuarem a andar.

-

Naquela base estelar era fácil alugar uma sala com comunicadores civis e abrir comunicação em tempo real com a Terra. O preço normalmente não valia a pena, mas Chekov estava ansioso para falar com seus pais, e Sulu acabou um pouco contaminado pela ansiedade.

Depois de alguma espera diante da tela na cabine de conversação particular, viu os rostos de seus pais sorrirem sonolentos para ele. Apenas amanhecia em São Francisco, mas Sulu sabia que eles não iam se importar. Antes que percebesse já estava contando sobre o planeta que a Enterprise tinha acabado de salvar, deixando claro que a tripulação em si quase não correra riscos dessa vez – e era verdade.

Quando terminou de contar, seus pais deram parabéns preocupados e sua mãe começou a fazer as perguntas já esperadas, sobre alimentação de menos e trabalhar demais e correr perigo demais. Sulu respondeu calmamente, inclusive quando sua mãe perguntou, desenhando aspas no ar, se aquele sorriso diferente tinha um "motivo".

– Tem esse garoto... – Sulu começou, sorrindo um pouco mais. Viu sua mãe cutucar seu pai com o cotovelo, resmungando um sorridente "eu disse!" que por um momento lembrou a expressão de Uhura pouco antes. – ...ele é humano, russo. Se chama Pavel, Pavel Chekov.

– Chekov! Eu me lembro dos Chekov! – seu pai exclamou, parecendo surpreso. – Gente boa, os Chekov.

– Mas, querido – seu mãe sussurrou para o marido –, o garoto dos Chekov, você não lembra? Quantos anos ele tem, Hikaru? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos do filho.

Ele coçou a nuca, pensativo. Sabia que Chekov era o melhor navegador que havia, sabia que era alguém disposto a trabalhar e a dar sua vida pela nave, sabia que era um adulto em qualquer termo. Sabia tudo que era importante _para eles_, mas sabia que, para quem olhava de fora, a idade de Chekov _deveria_ importar. Não importava.

– Acho que ele tem dezoito, tinha dezessete quando nos conhecemos. Escutem... ele é muito inteligente, não é uma criança. Ele sabe o que está fazendo.

Sulu viu seus pais trocarem um olhar antes de voltarem a olhar para a tela.

– Confiamos em você, Hikaru – disse sua mãe, sem sorrir. – Mas veja bem o que está fazendo, hein.

– Os Chekov já sabem dessa história? – seu pai perguntou. Sulu olhou para a parede ao lado, onde ficava a sala em que Chekov deveria estar falando com a família.

– Devem estar sabendo agora. – ele sorriu. – Mas eu estou aqui, pagando uma pequena fortuna por essa ligação, e vocês ainda não disseram absolutamente nada sobre como estão as coisas aí!

-

Chekov disse que seus pais _estavam felizes_. E que levaria Sulu para a Rússia, porque eles faziam questão absoluta.

– Eles sempre souberam, sabe. – Chekov murmurou, como quem deixa escapar um segredo. Sulu lembrou dos dois velhinhos gentis que conhecera, de como a senhora Chekov colocou a mão em seu braço e lhe disse uma porção de pequenas coisas gentis sobre o filho. Na ocasião, ela disse que ele preferia agir sozinho, mas não gostava da solidão; Sulu via isso com muita clareza, agora. E achava adorável.

-

Os dias passaram suavemente, depois disso. Missões emocionantes, missões tediosas, coisas estranhas acontecendo, vida em risco, universo em risco, rotina. O rosto adormecido de Chekov e os cafés da manhã barulhentos, Uhura e os jantares confidentes, conhecer o resto da tripulação, fazer mais e mais amigos, mandar e receber comunicações de casa, pilotar a melhor nave da galáxia.

Os pesadelos não pararam, e novas dores surgiram para se juntar às antigas. Sempre havia a missão que dava errado, as pessoas impossíveis de salvar, os planetas fatalmente condenados. Havia também as coisas que davam certo, as chances de Kirk ser um perfeito herói e as vezes em que tudo era simplesmente divertido, ou ridículo, o que costumava dar na mesma.

Seu planeta estaria sempre com ele, Sulu sabia, e sua família, e suas raízes, e as pessoas queridas que tinham ido embora, ou que tinham ficado para trás. Ainda rabiscava a própria tatuagem no PADD quando estava distraído, e um dia Chekov lhe disse que o desenho estava todo _errado_ – e Sulu percebeu que não conhecia muito bem o dragão e as estrelas. Era engraçado, isso, mas não havia espelhos suficientes em seu quarto; e o mistério sobre isso, sobre algo que era ele mesmo, fazia parte do que era importante.

-

A Enterprise teve um batalha árdua com os klingons. Partes da nave foram destruídas, pessoas morreram, e agora seguiam muito lentamente para a base mais próxima, em busca de reparos e reposição da tripulação.

Só depois da rota traçada e a nave colocada a caminho que Kirk liberou o primeiro _staff_ para descanso. Com a adrenalina baixando, Sulu sentia como se todos os seus ossos estivessem quebrados, todos os seus músculos distendidos. Caminhou devagar para um bom banho, e saindo dele entreouviu uma conversa. Voz de mulher, trêmula, magoada.

"Vulcano deveria ter sido deixado em paz, o planeta dos klingons é que deveria ter explodido. Talek e Peter estariam vivos, agora"

E Sulu pensou nisso durante muito tempo, em como era ilógico e injusto, nada disso deveria acontecer. E as pessoas não deveriam ter que pensar assim, que passar por tanto sofrimento a ponto de ter que pensar assim. Chegou no jardim botânico ainda pensando, deitou de comprido ao lado das begônias, ainda pensando.

Passaram duas horas antes de Chekov encontrá-lo. Parou de pé ao seu lado, oferecendo a mão para Sulu levantar.

– Parece que estamos sempre quase morrendo. – o sotaque russo andava arrefecendo, mas parecia pior agora.

Sulu sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para Chekov. No lugar de se erguer com ela, puxou o garoto para deitar ao lado dele.

– E estamos. Porque é o jeito de o universo dizer que estamos_ vivos_.

-

Chekov começava tocando cada estrela, com as pontas dos dedos. Então os olhos do dragão, a boca, a cabeça, o corpo serpentino, as patas, a ponta da cauda. Tocava então uma estrela com os lábios, sem chegar a beijá-la, antes de começar a fazer o caminho contrário com as pontas dos dedos. Nunca errava ao voltar pelas mesmas estrelas tocadas anteriormente, navegando pelo corpo de Sulu como fazia pelo espaço profundo. Ao final do trajeto, tocava os lábios de Sulu e o beijava.

Só então, vagando entre as estrelas, eles dormiam.

-

* * *

**Fim.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Procrastinei uma vida inteira antes de começar e antes de terminar de escrever esse capítulo. É o último, e foi difícil começar a me despedir da fic, principalmente do Sulu que eu apenas comecei a esboçar aqui. Ele foi criado juntando uma série de referências – no final, não é nem o Sulu do George Takei, nem o do John Cho, mas algo entre os dois, ou não. _Um bom, calmo e destemido coração, cheio de arrogância jovial_, é como eu descreveria qualquer um deles, Sulu em sua essência mais básica._

_Todas, todas as minhas fics nascem de crenças que eu não saberia expressar de outra forma. Esta nasceu da crença que a destruição de Vulcano seria um evento grande na vida de todo mundo na Enterprise, e poderia ser contada a história de cada um deles, sobre a perspectiva de alguém que viu todo um planeta morrer. Eu decidi contar especificamente a história do Sulu porque tinha acabado de ler _Kobayashi Maru_, um romance do universo expandido de Jornada que tem toda uma parte só sobre ele e tal. E também porque a imagem dele com uma tatuagem me pareceu muito sexy e interessante o bastante para ser uma linha condutora, uma espinha dorsal numa história que não tem nenhum_ plot _no sentido clássico da palavra._

_Novamente meu muito obrigada pro meu harém, a.k.a. Mary, Gi, Bruna, Fuu e Cris. Amo vocês. _

_Obrigada também a todos que deixaram review (nem sei como dizer como foram importantes (L)), e a todos que leram sem dizer nada. Espero que tenham aproveitado a viagem!  
_


End file.
